


Lure them with candy

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clan Leader Raphael, Gen, Halloween, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Raphael, Vampire Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “You do realise that this might seem fishy? Children go trick or treating and you want to lure them to an abandoned hotel with candy? Does that not sound a little…problematic to you?”Simon stared at him, his mouth forming a little o-shape and Raphael was pretty sure the younger would turn even paler if he wasn’t already as white as…well, as a corpse.“G– Shit!” Simon choked on the word God, still hadn’t been able to regain the ability to speak His name without it burning his throat, and stared at his leader wide-eyed. At least he realised that his idea might lead the mundanes to assume some pervert was trying to go for their children. They really didn’t need the police to show up here and snoop around.





	Lure them with candy

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/150415309562) is the Tumblr post with the prompt/meme and [here](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/150462795247) the answer post with this story :)
> 
> This one is #20 - _Halloween gone wrong_.

“I _really_ don’t think this is a good idea,” Raphael declared in his usual gruff manner and narrowed his eyes at the literal bucket full of sweets the fledgeling placed on a small table next to the hotel’s main entrance.

“And I think it’s a great idea. It’s Halloween, we’re vampires - it’s _perfect_!” Simon grinned, clearly very happy about his oh-so-brilliant idea, and the clan leader knew this would end in a disaster. But somehow it was incredibly difficult to properly tell the younger vampire off when he was beaming happily for the first time since his turning.

“Nobody ever comes here anyway,” Raphael gave in with a sigh and, really, there was nothing to worry about. Who would go trick or treating in this area anyway, especially at a presumedly uninhabited hotel? There was absolutely nothing to–

“I know, that’s why I put up signs to tell people we have awesome candy and lure them here,” Simon grinned widely and Raphael was very tempted to facepalm. Of course, the fledgeling put up signs because he was a giant child that didn’t think about his actions.

“You do realise that this might seem fishy? _Children_ go trick or treating and you want to _lure_ them to an _abandoned_ _hotel_ with _candy_? Does that not sound a little…problematic to you?”

Simon stared at him, his mouth forming a little o-shape and Raphael was pretty sure the younger would turn even paler if he wasn’t already as white as…well, as a corpse.

“G– Shit!” Simon choked on the word _God_ , still hadn’t been able to regain the ability to speak His name without it burning his throat, and stared at his leader wide-eyed. At least he realised that his idea might lead the mundanes to assume some pervert was trying to go for their children. They really didn’t need the police to show up here and snoop around.

“Come on, let's go take you stupid signs off," Raphael sighed and he was admittedly a little sorry for Simon's plan failing like this but there was absolutely no way this could end well. The younger vampire nodded, shoulders slumping a little in defeat when he followed his leader out of the hotel and to gather the three signs Simon had put up in the area with the promise of _spoopy_ _vampires_ and _fang-tastic candy._

"Those are not even real words, _idiota_ ," Raphael pointed out after almost glaring a hole into one of the signs before taking it down with a huff. Simon crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout.

"Spoopy totally is a word! You're just too old and secluded to know about it. It's a mashup of spooky and funny," the fledgeling explained but Raphael obviously didn't believe him and just shook his head with another sigh - the kind of sigh parents did when their kids were making stuff up but they knew it was useless to start a discussion about it.

"And fang-tastic is obviously a genius--"

" _Dios mío_ , shut up. I'm not stupid. I get you moronic pun," Raphael interrupted and handed both signs to Simon now. Well, he thrust them into Simon's chest so he had no other choice but to take them. The clan leader gestured for the other to lead the way to the last sign and even before they rounded the right corner a few minutes later, both of them had already heard and smelled the two children walking towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Raphael asked in a slightly deeper voice than is usual tone and both boys squeaked a little because they hadn't noticed the two silently moving vampires approaching. The kids shoved each other lightly, trying to get the other to talk to the glaring stranger.

"T--that sign over there said there are vampires and candy," one of the boys finally said, pointing a slightly shaky finger in the direction of the hotel.

"Yeah, that way at the...Hotel DuMoth," the other boy added with wide eyes and a little shrug. Raphael glanced at Simon with raised eyebrows and only he was able to hear the other's mumbled "My handwriting isn't _that_ bad." The clan leader almost huffed out a laugh at that but he managed to remain serious and look back at the two kids.

"Where are your parents? You should go home; this isn't the best place for children, especially at this time of the night."

The boys mumbled something about their parents being at home and that they were old enough to go trick or treating by themselves. Clearly, they were far from old enough or they wouldn't just follow some random sign in bad handwriting stuck to a lamp post. Raphael was just glad they caught the kids in time and could send them always because of anything happened to the boys, it would be on them and the Shadowhunters sure as hell wouldn't be too happy about some kids getting hurt or killed in vampire territory.

The two kids looked like they were about to protest but then they paled when their gazes swept from Raphael to Simon and then they just bolted, almost dropping their backpacks with the sweets they had gathered so war. The clan leader turned to face Simon and his eyebrows climbed a little closer to his hairline.

"I'm pretty sure we could have gotten them to leave without scaring the shit out of them," he pointed out at the sight of Simon's fangs peeking out from under his top lip and only when he met the younger's wide-eyed stare did he realise that it hadn't been on purpose.

"You fed after getting up, right?" Raphael already knew the answer before the question left his lips and sometimes he just couldn't believe how Simon could be such a bright boy and such a complete idiot at the same time. At this rate, this would have gone even more horribly wrong than Raphael had initially thought when he found out about this stupid plan. He didn't point out to Simon how much more risky this whole thing had been by him not feeding properly because from the younger's expression he damn well knew that he had fucked up.

It only took Raphael the fraction of a second to go get the last sign and then he brought Simon back to the hotel. The fledgeling's fangs were still present and he ducked his head the whole way back. Raphael honestly felt bad for the boy because Simon had obviously looked forward to all of this and now he had to deal with the thought that he could have hurt or even killed an innocent child.

*

"I just thought now that I'm a vampire it would be funny to do something for Halloween," Simon mumbled with a small voice when they were back at the hotel and Raphael gave him a glass filled with blood. He took a few sips, his still present fangs bumping against the rim clumsily, and only looked up when the clan leader sat down on the coffee table right in front of the couch he was sitting on.

"Maybe next time you ask me before you set something like this up," Raphael said instead of lecturing him on his stupidity like Simon had expected. And he was even more surprised because...

"Next time? You're not telling me to never do something like this again because I might accidentally eat a child?"

Raphael's eyebrows rose a little and he tilted his head, slight amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"We usually don't _eat_ people..."

"You know what I mean. It was stupid and dangerous and I'm really sorry. I forgot to feed because I was so focused on planning all of this and...I just...Clary and I always celebrated Halloween but now she's all wrapped up in the Shadowhunter business and it's not like I can spend the time at my family's place so...seeing as this is my home now..." Simon shrugged a little and averted his gaze, taking another few sips of his blood and his fangs finally retreated with the fading hunger.

"That's why I don't tell you to not do this again because you know it was stupid and could have gone horribly wrong. You're bright enough to not repeat this and the next time you want to celebrate something, come to me first and we will see how to go about it, okay?"

Simon did not expect the clan leader to make such an offer - he thought Raphael would think he was childish for wanting to do something for Halloween - but once again the older vampire surprised him by being more compassionate than dismissive. He should probably really stop picturing Raphael as this cold-hearted supernatural being because he obviously couldn't be more wrong in his assumptions about the other vampire. But, well, he basically had eternity to learn about all the different traits that made up Raphael's character.


End file.
